1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to providing an augmented reality experience and location-based services for a user at an event, such as a sports game, theater event, or concert.
2. Related Art
An individual attending a real-time event in person may desire information related to the real-time event, such as the services available at the location or venue of the real-time event and any friends that are present at the location of the real-time event. Further, the individual may desire that information in such a way as to augment his or her viewing of the environment at the event. Conventionally, the desired information may be provided in a venue map or guide with details regarding food offerings, merchandise stores, restrooms, and ATM locations. This information, however, is not presented to the user in a useful form, and is not catered to the user's personal choices. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to deliver more personalized information to the user to assist the user at an event and venue.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.